


Mueva Tu Chapa

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Detroit, Gen, Theme: Fashion, Yoga pants, Yuuri Week 2017, very important fashion choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: Yuuri had been running late to his dance class that morning, so he hadn’t really paid attention to whatever it was he’d thrown on to go in





	Mueva Tu Chapa

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this is really late. My other two days will be late too gdi

Yuuri had been running late to his dance class that morning (he overslept, again), so he hadn’t really paid attention to whatever it was he’d thrown on to go in.

Upon arriving at his class, he was of course stared at by everyone in the room as he wandered in late. He, fortunately, had not done it before in this class, but he knew the feeling of everyone’s eyes on him all too well from past incidents.

Somebody whispered unintelligibly and another person laughed, the two of them probably sharing a joke over Yuuri’s inability to arrive to class at the same time as everyone else.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t look at anyone, just kept his eyes to the floor and took his place, mumbling an apology to the instructor before she went back to teaching the class.

\---

Yuuri stayed after to talk to his instructor (another class of hers had low enrollment so she was trying to convinced him to come and bring, “All your friends Yuuri, then I’ll be able to do the class!”). He’d forgotten to put his usual skating practice outfit into his bag, but he had his skates, so he’d gone straight to the rink as soon as he was done.

One of the hockey players whistled when Yuuri walked into the building, getting his attention.

“Am I too early?” he asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait until you’re finished.”

Another one of them burst out laughing. The first boy gave his friend a dirty look in return. Yuuri had no idea why. “No man, don’t worry. We’re all done here.”

“Well alright, if you’re sure.”

Practice went by without too much incident, minus one of the newer girls, Ines, asking if he’d been doing some extra workouts or something lately. “There’s just something different today!” she insisted. “But I can’t put my finger on it.”

“You’re definitely not allowed to put your finger on it,” one of Ines’ friends had chimed in. “I don’t think Yuuri would appreciate it.”

“What are you talking abou– hey! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Yuuri looked on in confusion as the two girls walked off to the women’s locker room, bickering the whole time about where Ines was or was not putting her finger.

\---

After practice, Yuuri snuck over to the Starbucks by campus to indulge in an end of day treat. Upon entering, a familiar barista greeted him enthusiastically. “Hey Yuuri! Looking good today.”

“Oh, thanks. You too.”

The barista snorted with laughter. “I’m in the same outfit I wear every time you see me.”

Embarrassed, Yuuri quickly told her his order. 

When he was waiting for his drink by the counter, somebody tapped on his shoulder.

“Hi, excuse me,” the unfamiliar boy said. “But my friend wanted me to give this to you.”  The boy shoved a piece of paper into Yuuri’s hand and then ran off, presumably back to his friend.

Bewildered, Yuuri looked at the paper that was now crumpled between his fingers. 

“Yuuri! Venti Berry Prickly Pear Frappuccino with caramel drizzle and hazelnut syrup!”

Before he could actually process what he was looking at, Yuuri shoved the paper (a receipt with a smudge on the back?) into his pocket and grabbed the drink.

\---

Yuuri was perfectly capable of cooking. He did it all the time back at home, helping his mom prepare meals for the inn, but living in a small apartment in Detroit that barely had a kitchen wasn’t exactly the best for making all his favourite dishes.

He did try sometimes, however, and tonight was going to be one of those nights, just as soon as he was finished at the grocery store.

“Oh man, Yuuri is that you?”

Yuuri looked up from the package of chicken he was inspecting to find Brad walking over, a grin on his face. As usual, he was wearing his fraternity sweatshirt, and, as usual, he greeted Yuuri with a soft punch to the shoulder.

“What’re you up to tonight? You coming to the party on Saturday?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said, even though Phichit almost always managed to drag him to the party’s Brad’s frat through. “Pretty busy with practice.”

“Oooh, that explains it. You coming from practice now?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot a change of clothes when I left this morning, I’m sure this one smells awful.”

Brad gave him a strange look and then patted his elbow. “Humble, as always. Anyways, I’ll see you around! Save you a spot at beer pong this weekend, yeah?”

Yuuri waved goodbye and finished picking out his groceries. 

When not one, not two, but  _ three _ people bumped into his back while he was making his way to the line, well. People had been acting weird all day, he really should have expect something like that.

\---

Finally, Yuuri made it back to his apartment, after being whistled at four times, witnessing a biker ride right into a tree, and running into six other people that he knew from various places, all of whom seemed intent on stopping to talk to him.

It sounded like Phichit was in the shower, so Yuuri started on making food for the both of them, momentarily forgetting about his gross, too sweaty outfit and his own needed to shower in favour of dumping rice into the rice cooker and slicing scallions.

Yuuri was just starting to boil the broth for his dish when Phichit came out of the shower.

“Hey Phich-”

Yuuri was cut off by a quick burst of laughter from Phichit, and then, “Where did you get those pants?”

Yuuri paused, his hand that was stirring the pot of broth ceasing its movement.

He looked down at the inconspicuous black pants he was wearing.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he turned around. “They’re just workout pants, Phichit.”

“Sure they are, sweetcheeks.”

“...What the hell?”

“Oh my god, you don’t know. Come here, come here.”

Yuuri was forced to abandon his cooking endeavours in favour of being dragged into the bathroom bodily by Phichit.

“Turn around, butt to the mirror.”

Yuuri turned around, facing away from the mirror, wondering what on Earth Phichit was having him do this for.

Phichit held up his phone, screen facing both himself and Yuuri, and turned the front camera on.

Yuuri saw his and Phichit’s faces for a split second before Phichit adjusted the angle and the camera was instead showing the reflection of their backs in the mirror.

“That’s an odd way to take a selfie.”

“It’s not a selfie. Look in the screen, Yuuri.”

“I see our backs.”

“Look lower in the screen.”

Yuuri hesitated. “Why am I looking at our butts?”

“Just look!”

Yuuri looked. Phichit’s pajama pants looked the same from the back angle as from the front, nothing out of the ordinary there. Yuuri’s pants were also black from the back and not as saggy as he remembered his normal pair to be… and they had something written right across the butt, in bright, sparkly pink lettering.

“Sweetcheeks?!”

“Sweetcheeks!” Phichit repeated giddily. “Where did you find them?”

Yuuri had no idea. Yuuri had never seen these pants in his life before today and was just now realising this.

“I have no idea. I’ve never seen these before and didn’t realise they weren’t my usual ones?”

“So you just… put them on this morning and have no idea where they came from?”

“I guess.”

“This is amazing.” Yuuri did not know why. “If their old owner ever tries to get them back, they are out of luck. I think they’ve found their true home.”

Yuuri didn’t even need to actually ask Phichit what he was on about before Phichit ruffled his hair and grinned. “They make your butt look even better. You been getting a lot of compliments today?”

Yuuri tried to say no, he’d gotten no compliments, he’d just been witness to a lot of odd behaviour from various people around town, but before the single syllable could go past his lips, he realised it wasn’t true. 

“This explains so much.”

“Oh I’m sure it does!” Phichit’s camera clicked as he took a picture of their butts framed in the mirror. “I’m saving this for posterity.”

Yuuri had no idea who would want to look at pictures of his butt, but he allowed Phichit to keep it anyway.   
  
  
  



End file.
